stormclanrpfandomcom-20200214-history
History and Daily Life of StormClan
Hunting The StormClan cats have many ways of hunting and the prey they eat. It can range from rodents (mice, shrews, voles,rats) , bats, fish, and even a fox (which is very uncommon). Sometimes they will feast on snakes and lizards in leaf-bare by digging them up and killing them with a quick blow to the paw. The best place for bats is the Cave. Patrols are sent there regularly to hunt bats and sometimes mice. The rare fox can be sleeping in there while a patrol is sent to kill it. The Forest is where the cats get their bulk of prey. Mice, birds, snakes, lizard, etc. can be found there. The River is where water is collected and fish caught (sometimes they catch a heron or crane) . Camp The Camp is a quiet glade surrounded by waterfalls. The gorse barrier reinforces the Camp, and the cats weave thorns and stinging nettle to keep out intruders. The fresh-kill pile is kept in the middle of the Camp. Cats are constantly going in and out of Camp. The dens are: *nursery: abadoned badger den *elders' den: shallow gulch; roof is a boulder that fell many seasons ago *warriors' den- a cave *apprentices' den- spacious cave reinforced with thistles *leader's den- tree stump with small hollow under it *medicine cats' den- a tangle of brambles with a wide entrance tunnel Daily Patrols Hunting patrols are sent out almost every two hours. The prey that isn't eaten is buried and saved for tomorrow. There is no formal border patrols, but cats are told to remark the Border when they are hunting. Tyger is the main Guardian of the Border. He keeps the rogues away and fights off intruders. Topazleaf sees to the patrols and mentoring schedules. He is very through about border marking. When StormClan goes into battle, the battle patrols are chosen by Featherstar. Enemies StormClan's enemies are few. They clash with many rogues. Tyger fights of the bulk of intruders, mostly killing them, but some of the warriors help him, like Talonclaw or Berrynose. Dogs are another enemy. They will take apprentices, but that is very rare. Normally they just chase cats. Foxes and badgers can be hostile, but foxes are always taken down to use as prey. Badgers are always driven out by a patrol headed by Featherstar. Ceremonies Apprentice ceremony- The kit must be six moons old and mature enough to be an apprentice. Warrior ceremony- The cat must know how to hunt and fight, the warrior code, and have six moons of training. After the ceremony, the medicine cat(s) go deep into the Forest and receive a sign from StarClan about what the new warrior's special power is. Elder ceremony- If the cat is too old to continue as a warrior, they must retire. The ceremony is simple and quick. Leader ceremony- He/she and the senior medicine cat go to the Cave and into a secret antechamber where that only the medicine cat knows and receive his/her nine lives. Leaders Stormstar Cookiestar Featherflight (retired) Topazstar (current) Category:Clan Information